La ecuación del amor
by MapleMary
Summary: Puede que Alfred sea el peor estudiante de matemáticas y de Física. Puede que su novio Arthur sea el primero de su clase y él el último. Puede que piense que le dejará por ser tan negado con las ciencias pero hay algo que sabe hacer a la perfección y es demostrar amor incluso desde las matemáticas.


-¡Pero no puede ser mi profesor!- exclamó Alfred a su profesor de matemáticas.

-Lo siento señor Jones pero él es el mejor alumno que tengo y seguro que podrá ayudarle. Esto se ha acabado, no me lo discuta.

Alfred estaba a punto de cargarse todo lo que se encontraba hacia su residencia. Nunca había sido el primero de su clase durante la secundaria, pero ahora que se encontraba en la universidad estudiando Física no veía normal que suspendiera todos los exámenes. Estudiaba, y aunque le costara, sacaba los cursos. Quizá fue el nivel de su instituto, que era demasiado bajo para él y que no le había preparado nada bien para la universidad. Por otro lado, estaba Arthur. Era listo, puntual, centrado, estudioso… y estaba muy bueno. Alfred lo que más deseaba de él era besarle locamente, acariciar su pecho, abrazarle protectoramente mientras dormía en la misma cama con él después de haber hecho… "eso". Pero era normal, era su novio ¿No? Alfred parecía el perfecto estudiante idiota que no se enteraba de nada, y de hecho, faltaba a la mitad de las clases. Era por eso por lo que podía entender que fuera el último de su clase en una carrera tan difícil como la de Física, donde el estudio y la atención eran primordiales.

Arthur nunca salía de fiesta, siempre estudiaba y se había peleado con la mayoría de sus amigos que siempre le animaban para salir, con sus hermanos porque hacían mucho ruido y no le dejaban estudiar, con sus padres porque la mesa de su cuarto no era apta para estudiar. Con todo el mundo. Se había dejado las ganas de vivir por estudiar y había aprobado con creces la asignatura fundamental para su carrera.

Alfred, por otro lado, estaba siempre de bromas y cachondeo en los bares del campus. Venia de un pequeño pueblo en medio del campo donde su familia tenía una granjita. Cuando se lo contaba a la gente y Arthur escuchaba espiándole, como siempre, se imaginaba en esa granjita visitando a la familia de Alfred, vistiendo una camisa de cuadros y un peto vaquero, con un sombrero de paja, descalzo, y tumbado en esos verdes campos con Alfred al atardecer besándole. Arthur era muy fantasioso.

-´kay, dude! ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? –dijo Alfred mientras ponía unos libros sobre su mesa.

-Por lo básico que hemos dado este curso, creo… -respondió Arthur. Estaba ilusionado por darle al chico al que amaba clases particulares. Sabía que él ponía mucho empeño y ni con eso.

-Bien… sumas y restas…

-¡No hace falta que empecemos por cosas de niños de 5 años pedazo de idiota!

-Tú me has dicho que por lo básico… -dijo entre risas Alfred.

-¡Por lo básico para una persona de 18 años que está haciendo una carrera de ciencias!

-Ya lo sabía tonto… te estaba tomando el pelo…- Dijo mientras se lo revolvía.

Arthur estaba en el cielo mientras Alfred le acariciaba la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar darle un manotazo. No quería que pareciera que estaba totalmente necesitado de Alfred, aunque así fuera.

Realmente lo que más le preocupaba a Alfred era el hecho de que la gente le tomara por un tonto o por un idiota por elegir una carrera que no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas… bueno, de las suyas sí, pero el resto de su familia no pudo evitar partirse de risa cuando Alfred dijo que iba a estudiar Física. Siempre su hermano Mat se había reído de él por ser algo más lento de reflejos, aunque no fuera nada importante.

-Al menos yo quiero estudiar y tener una carrera. No como tú, que te vas a quedar cuidando de la granja el resto de tu vida como un paleto de pueblo, o sea, como lo que eres ahora…-reprochó Alfred a su hermano cuando le dijo que se marchaba a estudiar fuera.

El resto de la familia presente volvió a estallar en carcajadas bajo la roja mirada enfadada de Mat a su hermano.

-¡Calla!

-Mírate, ya vas descalzo hasta por el barro de los cerdos, abrazas a las gallinas como si fueran tus bebes-dijo señalando sus pies y limpiándole la camisa de plumas- hablando con las vacas, durmiendo con los perros en la misma cama… Son las cosas que hacen a un hombre un granjero de verdad… -decía Alfred defendiendo su inteligencia. Realmente parecía corto pero cuando se le hacía enfadar podía ser muy cruel con las persona.

Volviendo a la universidad, Alfred solo temía una cosa, y no eran las películas de terror. Era Arthur. ¿Cómo iba a temer a su novio? Bueno, Arthur era el caballero perfecto. Se había criado en la zona rica de la ciudad, donde están las grandes parcelas con chalets, jardín y piscina interior y exterior. Se podría parecer un poco a la de Alfred, pero los padres de Alfred eran granjeros, los de Arthur, empresarios. No se parecían en nada y Alfred tenía que demostrarle a Arthur que lo valía, que él no era un paleto de pueblo cutre como lo podía ser Mat. Alfred no quería verse con un uniforme de granjero, hablando con los animales, vendiendo sus productos, y con un diente picado. Bueno, el nunca había visto así a sus padres pero su desbordante imaginación le daba esa imagen.

Durante horas Arthur le estuvo explicando la teoría para después proceder con la práctica. Pero nada. No le salía absolutamente nada bien por mucho que estudiase. Llegó casi la hora de cenar, con lo que Alfred preparó unos fideos instantáneos para dos, sentándose en el sofá a descansar un rato. Entonces Arthur habló.

-Alfred… no es por menospreciar tu inteligencia pero…-el corazón del de ojos azules se detuvo. Iba a cortar con él, estaba seguro. ¡Por Dios! Arthur era muy listo, demasiado inteligente como para salir con un idiota de campo.

-¡Arthur no lo hagas por favor!¡Te juro que estudiare pero no me dejes!¡Te quiero! –dijo Alfred tirando su plato de fideos ya vacio.

-¿Cómo? –Arthur le miró extrañado-¿Pero qué dices, tesoro? –le acarició la cara- jamás, por nada del mundo, mi vida, podría dejarte porque te amo…

-¿Entonces que ibas a decirme? –dijo nervioso- dijiste que era por no menospreciar mi inteligencia. ¿Te parezco tonto?

Arthur entonces se rió un poco poniendo el rostro de Alfred rojo.

-Claro que no mi vida. Tú no eres tonto, pero lo tuyo no es la Física.

-¿Cómo?

-No te veo. Simplemente es que no congeniáis bien. Te veo en alguna carrera de letras como periodismo o derecho. No pienses que la gente es inferior por hacer una carrera de letras. Si, la de ciencias necesita mucho empeño, pero la de letras mucho más. Cuando me gane la vida me la ganaré gracias a unas reglas que son sí o sí. Pero en letras no, ellas cambian y necesitan de mucha agilidad mental e imaginación aunque no te lo parezca. Y es por eso que me parecen la mejor opción para ti. No me tienes que demostrar que eres más inteligente porque yo te quiero de todas maneras…

-¿Entonces… no me vas a dejar?

-Claro que no, tonto… -dijo mientras le agarraba de la barbilla y le besaba.

Al día siguiente Arthur despertó en la cama de la habitación de Alfred. El otro se había ido dejándole una nota en un posit amarillo en la puerta.

_Arthur, me voy a presentar la solicitud de cambio de carrera, pero gracias a ti, cariño. Porque he comprendido que lo que de verdad importa en el amor es amar a la persona con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Te da igual que sea un idiota, pero no lo voy a ser porque yo soy dueño de mi vida y en mi vida he decidido que voy a ser alguien culto y con una carrera a quien puedan respetar. Creo que voy a escoger publicidad._

_Por cierto, te he dejado una pequeña ecuación para que te entretengas en lo que estoy fuera._

_9x+7i 3(3x+7u)_

_Alfred._

Arthur miró entonces la sencilla ecuación que sería capaz de resolver en pocos segundos incluso estando en secundaria. Se preguntó por qué Alfred le había dejado una tan sencilla. Después de tomarse una taza de café y de sentarse en el sofá miró otra vez la ecuación. Tampoco era muy normal que la gente dejara estas cosas porque sí, de manera que cogió un papel y un lápiz y se puso a calcular. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando la terminó.

-I love you too, my dear…

Realmente esa era un problema que jamás se le olvidaria…

* * *

**VAAALE SI QUEREIS SABER LA SOLUCION DE LA ECUACION ES: I LOVE YOU**

**9x + 7i 9x + 3·7u**

**7i 3·7u**

**i 3 u**

**Porque si nos fijamos tenemos el I el 3 que es un medio corazon y el U que es "you" No me echeis la culpa, es de internet xD **

**Mirad que yo odio, odio y odio las matematicas, siempre las he odiado desde que tengo uso de razon y más estos dos últimos años que me han tocado con un belga… y aun asi me gusta Belgica, soy muy rara xD Y ademas escribo un fic sobre las matematicas... Por suerte este será el ultimo año que las doy, en bachillerato haré letras puras, osea, sin mates! Siiii!**

**Cuando vi este problema tan tonto a la par que romantico que te dice "I love you" se me ocurrió hacer un fic express cortito y sin enrollarme mucho y aquí lo teneis. Espero que os guste y no os olvidéis de comentar! REVIEWS! Se donde vivis! En internet! **


End file.
